


mini golf

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, i figured might as well post it here too, it's not the main focus, rival gang AU, this is a fluffy retaliation to kohta soft blocking me on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: "That," Calum started a slight smile gracing his features at the idea of mini golf. "sounds like a bad idea. I'm in. Be prepared to get fucking destroyed."





	

"That," Calum started a slight smile gracing his features at the idea of mini golf. "sounds like a bad idea. I'm in. Be prepared to get fucking destroyed." 

The dyed blonde scoffed at the idea, "Yeah right, you're looking at a 2003 mini golf champion of Northwest Christian College." but secretly Michael was actually excited that Calum even accepted the date. They weren't exactly out, but they weren't in the closet. After previous near death experiences, Calum was more open to calling Michael cute pet names and being exclusive, but he never thought the date idea would fly.

"If I remember right, you only won cause you and Luke were a team. Mr-took-eleven-strokes-on-the-first-hole." Calum had an ear to ear grin now. 

Michael was pleasantly surpised at Calum's agreement though. The air of competition was surrounding their words weren't surprising nor unwanted. There was still a rivalry between their gangs, just because their leaders were unofficially dating, the rivialry hasn't changed.

"Fuck off, I ask you out for a nice date and you're already bullying me." He complained with a fake pout. Crossing his arms over his chest. 

Calum shrugged, knocking his hip to Michael's. "If you wanna play with the wolves, gotta be ready to get bit." 

"I can't believe-" Michael stared at Calum, threw his hands up in the air, only in mock dramatics, "I'm in love with a dork. What is this? Why me? Why couldn't I fall for Luke? He wouldn't bully me like-" 

He was cut off with Calum pulling him in for a kiss. Immediately all ideas of dramatics went out the door until he pulled back. "Fuck you." Was all Michael had in response, which only served to get him a cheeky wink and pat on the ass. 

"Later, you wanted to play mini golf so let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> thank kohta for this cause they blocked me for an angst fic, but couldn't commit and soft blocked. so instead of angst, fluff fic was my retaliation.  
> friendship
> 
> my twitter is @ pastelserenity if you wanna hmu. see if kohta has me blocked or not cause w h o k n o w s


End file.
